Love Blossom
by Xaleria07
Summary: A series of one-shots, always containing romance and anything else, solely focused on RedxRae ONLY. Was formally known as "Steamy". Next one-shot, "Sudden Confession".
1. Steamy

**Steamy**

**A One-shot**

**Alright, this idea just came to me while Ivy and I were talking on AIM. I decided to write it for her since I can't update BSIP (Big Sister is Pretty) yet. :) Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Really, do I really need to say it?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Ugh, why do I feel like throwing up? _Raven Roth lifted her head slightly, trying to look at her surroundings. She couldn't make out anything though because steam filled the air. It was stifling and hot, like a sauna. Already Raven was sweating as her leotard pinched her skin and her cloak stuck to her legs.

Raven tried to move her cloak but found she couldn't move her hands. In fact, she couldn't even move her legs! _What the hell?_ Raven pulled her knees to her chest and looked down at her ankles where they were tied together with what looked like a ripped strand of a bed sheet. _Great._

_Where the hell am I? _Raven thought, squinting to look through the steam in the air. When the steam finally lifted a little, she saw that she was in a bathroom.

"Raven." And she was not alone.

"Who's there?" Raven called out, glad that whoever had tied her up didn't think to gag her. Raven looked through the steam, wondering where the heck it was coming from, and moved back to find a wall. It was better to be against the wall than to have someone jump you from behind.

Raven's back finally hit something, but it was not a wall. Instead it felt more like a body, a pretty fit one too at that. And it was cool unlike hers which was burning up with the stuffy, steamy room. Raven almost leaned against it to relieve her body of heat until she stopped, realizing that if this person was cool, and she could feel his skin that meant he was…

Before Raven had a chance to move away, the person wrapped strong arms around her waist, pulling her close to his body. He chuckled when he felt her own body stiffen. "Raven," he whispered in her ear. "You weren't going to run away were you?"

"Let me go!" Raven screamed, trying to kick or hit him but failed since she was tied up.

He only chuckled in response. Raven became more tense when she felt unfamiliar fingers travel up her arm and to her brooch that held her cloak in place. She heard the click of the clip as her cloak loosened and fell to the ground. It was then thrown aside. And then those adventurous fingers traced down her back and around the zipper of her leotard as they teasingly tugged at it.

"S-stop it…" Raven murmured as her emotions rampaged through her head. She didn't mean to sound so weak, but her body was reacting to his touch strangely.

"Make me," he teased, his fingers tracing patterns on her back. With everywhere they touched her skin burned, as if the steam wasn't doing that enough already.

Raven shivered. His voice was low and husky, and somehow made chills run down her back. Not in fear however, more like…delight. She had no idea what the heck was going on with her.

"What—" Raven stopped abruptly when she heard her zipper being pulled down. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

If only she could hit him! Using her powers was out of the question since her emotions were so mixed up. She might end up blowing the building up if she used them!

"Hmm," was her reply and Raven froze when she felt cool lips press against her skin. She heard a small laugh as he pulled away. Raven, involuntarily, gasped when those hands pushed her leotard off her shoulders, baring her skin from her neck to her collarbone. "Raven," Raven was finally turned around as he grabbed her chin, making her face him. All Raven could see were his eyes, a hypnotic blue color.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, their hot breaths mixing together. The coolness that had attracted Raven to him had left as it was replaced by fire. Their skin pressed together, flaring up with heat. The only thing that seemed to separate them was a thin wall of steam.

"Who are you?" Raven asked again, looking up at those blue eyes, completely entranced by them. Her heart was thumping in her chest and she wondered what this fiery feeling building up inside of her was. Just why and how did he make her feel like this?

"Guess," he told her, a smirk on his face. With that said, he turned her around again and, to Raven's surprise, he pulled her zipper up, covering her once exposed skin. Raven felt his body leave hers as his feet made a hallow sound against the tile. After a few minutes of unidentified noises, Raven felt her cloak being replaced. Afterwards, he came to crouch in front of her, undoing the bed sheets that had bound her.

Raven looked up at who had captured her, their faces close enough now that she could see it. But she did not see those blue eyes that she had seen earlier. Instead, she saw a white skull, a red X slashing through one of the eyes, set against a black mask. "Red X…?"

Red X looked up at Raven, and she didn't know what her face looked like but she was sure it held shock. Red X put his face close to Raven's, even closer than before that Raven could feel his warm breath against her now cooling skin. The steam that had covered the entire bathroom was now waning, but the heat that had engulfed her body inside would not leave.

"You're beautiful, Raven," was all he said, and that's when Raven noticed that his voice was not the electronic programmed one that Robin had made. Instead it was his own voice, low and husky like before.

"Raven!" Raven turned towards the door. It was her teammates. "Raven, are you alright?! We thought we heard you yell." That's when Raven finally took a good look around and noticed that it was _her _bathroom she was in. She finally remembered that she had come here to shower, but was knocked out from the behind.

Raven looked up at Red X, unsure of what to do now. He was standing up now, looking down at her. He then walked towards the window of the bathroom, turned around and then gave her a two finger salute. "Bye Raven."

"Wait!" Raven yelled, scrambling up as Red X prepared to jump out.

"Raven?! Raven, open up! We'll bust down the door!" Raven turned back to the door then looked back at X who looked at her.

"Will I see you again?" Raven asked quietly, not sure what the heck she was doing but not caring anymore. She didn't want this feeling she had with him to go away. She didn't want to become ice again and only be known as the "Ice Queen". She liked his warmth.

After a few moments of silence, Red X chuckled, "Of course you will, Raven. I am Red X after all. Running into you guys is one of my specialties."

Raven smirked, "Of course it is."

The two hesitated, not wanting to leave just yet. "Raven!"

"I'll come back when Chuckles isn't around." Red X told her, waving.

"Then I'll be waiting," Raven responded. _What the hell, I'm arranging to meet up with X? I must be going crazy…but…_Raven watched as Red X disappeared from the window. She walked towards it, looking down, but of course he wasn't there. _I'm here with Robin and Beast Boy aren't I? Crazy is a part of my life._

Chuckling to herself, Raven moved towards to the door to explain to her friends why she took a while. She stopped as she spotted the mirror, which was foggy. Raven's eyebrow rose and she turned towards the shower, which was not turned on nor wet signaling it had never been on. _How the heck did he get this room so steamy?_

Thinking back to how close their bodies had been, Raven's face heated up. She quickly shook her head, dismissing the thought. _There's no way…_

Raven felt her forehead and sure enough it was burning up like she had a fever. _Is there?_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**XD OMG! I'm surprised at myself. See!! Seduction without being dirty! It's possible! LoL. :) Well, hoped you guys liked it and I hope I didn't give anyone nosebleeds. Haha. :D  
**

**Ciao,**

**Xaleria**


	2. Love Blossom

**Love Blossom**

**A One-shot**

**Summary: **_AU: He was here to celebrate another year of being a lonely bachelor. She was here because her just dumped friend dragged her along, planning to party the night away with other lonely singles. However, they had not planned on meeting each other. _

**Ok, so some ended up liking Steamy and even said I should continue it. :) As much as I like the idea, I have so many stories as it is that are still unfinished. I plan to finish those first. However, I do get ideas like crazy and decided to make this a series of one-shots solely on the couple Red X & Raven because I love them so much together!! XD Where I got this idea was actually from a manga I was reading. There was this one chapter where a couple went on a cruise but it was one for a meeting of lonely singles. It was hilarious! :D The singles almost killed the couple. XD**

**NOTE: If anyone would like to take any of my one-shots and make them into a story, I will gladly let you! Just PLEASE send me a PM asking first and that credit goes to the rightful owner. I really don't like it when people steal other people's ideas. Thank you! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red X or Raven (sadly), or anyone from Teen Titans in general. I only own the idea of this one-shot and my stories. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Events like these actually happen? How pathetic."

The rather harsh, negative comment, of course, had come from none other than Raven Roth, a beauty one can definitely call 'exotic'. With her short indigo hair, startling violet eyes, and pale skin she was out of the norm. However, the said woman was notorious for her "Ice Queen" title; many men's hearts had been broken by her.

"Lighten up, Rae. You're just like everyone else in here." Kori, Raven's best friend since ever birth, said, grabbing a beer from a tray a waiter had been carrying. Kori tilted her head back and took a big gulp and then threw her head forward with a sigh of pleasure. "Ahh! That's good."

"You're going to get drunk," Raven warned, knowing her friend had low tolerance for alcohol. Soon she would be dancing on top of a table, whirling a shirt, purse, or something around in her hands as she laughed like someone crazy. If there was music, then she would sing along very badly.

"Who cares!" Kori boomed, grabbing another beer from the waiter as she showed signs of already getting tipsy. "I can get drunk all I want!" She downed the whole entire bottle and grabbed another, shouting, "Richard, that damn bastard! How dare he dump me!"

Raven sighed, already knowing that she would soon have to either hide and claim she didn't know Kori or drag her friend away, red-faced. "I need a martini," she muttered, favoring that over beer. Looking for Kori, Raven realized she had already run over to the DJ, requesting a song. The table dancing would soon commence…

Raven sighed again, deciding the bar she had spotted earlier was a safer choice instead of watching Kori embarrass herself. _Why the hell did I come here anyway? _Raven thought, making her way through the many people towards the bar. Frowning, she realized, _It's all because of Kori._

After Kori had been dumped by her boyfriend of two years, Richard Grayson, she had come crying to Raven and begged her to come with her on a getaway cruise. At first, Raven refused but conceded after seeing her distressed friend. The only thing Kori forgot to mention was that the cruise was one for "Lonely Single People".

Raven scoffed as she finally found an open seat in the bar, "I may be single, but I'd never come to one of these. Stupid Kori…"

The bartender, a plump man with a mustache and a likable smile, came up to Raven. "What'll it be?"

"A martini please," Raven told him, putting her purse onto the counter with another sigh. Hearing an unmistakable whoop from behind, Raven groaned, "Actually, give me the strongest drink you got."

The bartender rose his eyebrows, but did not question, quickly getting to mixing the drink for her. Raven didn't pay attention to what he was mixing, and was shocked when a rather large glass filled with red liquid was put in front of her. "You sure you can handle this one?" the bartender asked. "The only person I saw who can actually down this stuff is that guy over there."

Raven turned towards where the bartender had jerked his thumb to. The guy sat right next to her actually, his back against the wall. He held the same cup Raven had in his hands, still full. His eyes, a striking blue color, were curiously peering at Raven. He smiled, raising his cup, "I taught him to make it actually. I call it, 'Red X'."

"Red X?" Raven questioned, looking down at the red substance. As she heard a gulping noise next to her, Raven turned to see the guy polish the glass of it all. He pulled it away from his lips, setting it down with a sigh of content.

He smirked, crossing his arms. "Think you can take it?"

Raven's eyes narrowed. Was this guy looking down at her? Well, she'd show him. She took the glass in her hands and drank it. It burned her throat and roared inside her stomach, but it was good whatever it was. Raven closed her eyes, bearing the fiery sensation building up in her throat. When every drop was gone, she put the glass down, taking deep breaths.

She looked up at the guy, a look of triumph in her eyes. The guy also looked impressed, "Not bad." He smiled as he took the glass the bartender refilled for him. "But can you take another?"

Raven smiled wickedly, holding out her glass for the bartender to take. The bartender did and made her one. When she got it back, she pointed at the guy with her other hand, "Bring it on."

The guy smirked, holding up his glass to salute her. "Cheers." They both drank the glasses, the bartender watching, interested and disgusted at the same time.

_Does she even know what's in there? _The bartender thought.

"Ahh," both sighed, placing the glasses down at the same time. Both had red cheeks and a fiery look in their eyes. "Bartender!"

With each drink they were in perfect synch, and with each drink they grew more drunk. They laughed, exchanging stories and threats that were harmless. They laughed at hilarious stories to the point where there were tears in their eyes; they cried at sad stories, smiled at happy ones, and groaned when the other said something they knew was going to happen but didn't want it to.

"So, hic," Raven hiccupped as she looked at the glass, it being her fifth one. She laughed as her cheeks grew red, hiccupping occasionally. Her voice was slurred, her actions uncontrolled. "Waz thiz called again?"

"Red X," the guy answered, also laughing at the sight of Raven. Being more used to the drink, he was not as drunk as she was.

"Ahh," Raven sighed, trying to put the glass down, instead she fell forward and the guy caught her.

"Whoa," he chuckled, "I think you drank a little too much."

"I'm fine," Raven waved him away and tried to stand but just fell over her own two feet again. He helped her up since Raven was shaking so badly. "I'm fine." She repeated, her tone whiny.

"You're not," the guy told her, pulling her arm over his neck to steady her. He turned back to the bartender, "Put her bill, and mine, on my tab, Bob."

"Sure thing, Ray." The bartender replied, waving bye. He chuckled, "Might wanna get some aspirin ready. She's going to have a killer headache in the morning. Remember your first time?"

The man, now known as Ray, chuckled, "Do I ever. See you later, Bob."

Kori, who had been singing on the stage, spotted a guy she didn't recognize help Raven towards the halls that went to the rooms. At time, Kori didn't much of it. Not that she could, she was too drunk to register that letting them go might lead to something happening.

Turning up the volume, Kori shouted, "Another song!"

* * *

Ray laughed to himself softly as he heard Raven mumble nonsensical stuff. "Stupid Kori, dragging me all the way here on this damn cruise. I told her Richard was a damn bastard but did she listen? Nooo. My god, and Gar was such an idiot at work when I left. I hope Terra's taking good care of him. And Vic. Gah! Why won't he come back from his honeymoon with Bee yet?"

Raven kept on mumbling stuff as Ray came to his room. Supporting Raven with one arm, Ray pulled his key out of his pocket and opened the door, leading Raven in. He put her purse and his keys onto a dresser and led Raven to the bed, making her sit.

"Do you know what Kori said when we came here?" She moaned from the bed as Ray undid his tie. Not waiting for his reply, she continued, "She said I was just like everyone else there! A pathetic person who's lonely from being single!"

Ray turned to look at Raven, surprised. He knew this was a conference for singles, but he thought Raven had come here for fun, having a guy at home or something. Putting his tie into a drawer, Ray asked, "You mean you don't have a boyfriend?"

"No!" Raven moaned, bursting out with tears. "I don't!"

Ray looked uncomfortable, not sure how to handle an emotionally unstable female who was drunk and crying. "They all call me an 'Ice Queen' at work cuz I can't get a guy!"

Ray sighed, coming to the bed to sit next to Raven. He put as friendly, reassuring arm around her. Raven scooted closer to him, putting her face close to his. "It's not because I'm ugly, is it?"

Ray, shocked at how close Raven had come to him, swallowed uneasily. Raven was the opposite from ugly, especially now. His room was still dark, the moonlight filtering in from the open curtains and lighting up her pale skin. Her tears only glistened and brightened her violet eyes. Her lips, plump and inviting right now, were curved like she was about to kiss him, only tempting Ray more. _Damn hormones!!_

"You don't think I'm ugly, do you?" Raven asked, leaning closer, her jasmine scent overwhelming Ray. Ray had to back up, but there was limited space on the bed. Raven put her hand on his chest, playing with his shirt's top button. "Hey, you're a guy and your single right? Do you want to sleep with me?"

Her question shocked him. "Um…" Ray started, looking at Raven who was anticipating his answer. He tried to gain control of the situation again by grabbing her shoulders and putting her away from him, "Look Raven, you're drunk right now. You're not making any sense."

"You don't want to have sex with me?" Raven said, devastated. Her hurt look made Ray's mind scream, his emotions going wild. Raven almost started crying again, "I guess not…since I'm so ugly. Since I'm an 'Ice Queen'."

"No!" Ray shouted, surprising both of them. "It's not like that! You're not ugly, Raven. You're the exact opposite, in fact! It's just…"

What the hell was he saying? Yes, it was all true. He did find Raven attractive, but he barely knew her! Well, that was a lie. They had talked about a lot earlier and he felt like he did know her. Like he knew her forever instead of a couple of hours.

"Just?" Raven prompted, leaning forward so that her dress strap slipped, exposing more skin. Was this girl trying to drive him insane?

"J-just…" Ray stuttered, trying not to look at her already tempting, curvaceous body. His face was burning up, the devil inside of him screaming at him to just do it with her! But his more angelic, gentleman side stopped him. Ray was brought out of his confusing, contradicting thoughts when he felt something fall onto his lap.

Looking down, Ray was surprised to see Raven had fallen asleep. However, her face looked more peaceful compared to the hurt look she had sported earlier. Ray smiled, pushing her hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. _She's kinda cute, _he thought with a blush.

"She couldn't have fallen asleep earlier?" Ray groaned, thinking that all of the trouble he had earlier could have been avoided. But as he looked down at her smiling face, he couldn't help but smile as well, thinking he was the luckiest guy in the world to see her like this. He quietly, and gently, picked Raven up and laid her down properly on the bed. Tucking her in like a child, Ray kissed her forehead and whispered, "Goodnight, Raven."

* * *

_Ugh, why do I feel like shit? _Raven thought as she pressed her hand to her pounding forehead. She groaned as she forced her body up, "I drank too much…"

"You're finally awake." Raven turned and saw Kori, who looked as bad as Raven felt, drinking a cup of coffee. Something she always did after drinking.

"What time is it?" Raven asked, squinting at the sun that was coming through the curtains.

"It's twelve o' clock." Kori answered, looking at Raven curiously.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" Raven asked as she spotted a cup of water and an aspirin bottle on the nightstand next to her bed. She grabbed it and quickly drank one.

"Raven," Kori started, placing her cup down and staring intently at her friend. "Are you still a virgin?"

Raven gagged and almost choked on her medicine. She stared at Kori, "What the hell?! Why are you asking me that?"

"Well, some guy carried you off last night after you drank too much at the bar and he came to drop you off this morning. In fact, he gave me that bottle of aspirin saying you'd need it later." Kori said more nonchalantly this time.

"What? A guy?" Raven looked down at the aspirin bottle and blushed, the memories of last night rushing back. One memory in particular made her face redder…

"Oh my god!" Kori screamed. "You did sleep with him!"

"NO!" Raven shouted, shaking her hands as her face became even redder. "It's not like that!"

"So you mean you didn't?" Kori asked, wide-eyed. "And why not? That guy was HOT!"

Raven blushed, wondering what the heck was going on with her. She had never turned so red before, and especially over a guy. "W-we barely even knew each other!"

"So…?" Kori dragged out, her face saying, "and the problem was?".

"Kori!" Raven threw a pillow at her friend. Kori laughed, throwing it back and then going back to the newspaper she had been reading, a habit she had picked up from Richard. Raven's face was still red and she looked down at the aspirin bottle. _I never even got his name…_

Placing it back on the table, Raven spotted a folded piece of paper. She picked it up and opened it. The only thing written on it was this:

_Red X_

_7:00_

_See you there, Raven!_

Raven smiled. "So I guess you'll be going to the bar again tonight, huh?" Raven looked at Kori who had a mischievous spark in her eye.

Raven narrowed her eyes at her friend, but smiled wider nonetheless, "I guess so."

_Hmm, _Kori thought, smiling, _Love blossoms in strange places._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So what do you guys think? Personally, I loved this one-shot. :D Especially when Raven got drunk! LMAO!! XD**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!! **

**Ciao,**

**Xaleria**


	3. Take a Bow

**Take a Bow**

**A One-shot**

**Gah!! I couldn't get this out of my head. It just kept bouncing around in my brain, begging me to write it. So here it is. **

**Before anyone gets confused, this one-shot ties into my story ****Violence Fetish**_**.**_** Of course, I haven't written this far into the story, so consider this a SPOILER!! :D Of course, it may or may not show up in ****Violence Fetish**_**.**_** :D (evil laugh)**

**Anyway, if you've heard the song, "Take a Bow" by Leona Lewis, that's where I got my inspiration for this one-shot. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Really, why is this here? Would the actual owner of TT be here to write Fanfics if they can just write it out for real? Ok, enough of my rant. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_So take a bow_

_Cuz you've taken everything else_

_You played the part_

_And like a Star_

_You played it so well_

_Take a bow_

_Cuz this scene is coming to an end_

_I gave you love_

_All you gave me was pretend_

_So now, take a bow…_

_- Take a Bow by Leona Lewis _

**Raven's POV**

Truly, I am the worst kind of person. No, I'm even worse than that. The only word that my mind could think of right now to describe myself was "Traitor"_. _

_Traitor!! _My mind screamed at me. _You're nothing but a traitor!! You don't deserve him! You don't deserve his love!_

I really didn't. How could I have just smiled at him last night? How could I have cried those tears of joy I've never cried before and accept his love? How could I have woken up next to him and feel happy for once? It was not until the reality of it all came crashing down on me that I realized how much of a bitch I was.

It was not until I had to reach out and grab that cell phone, knowing it was time. It was not until my mouth formed those words, "I got him", that I realized how cruel I really was.

When I waited inside I looked at X who was still sleeping peacefully, thinking he was sleeping next to someone he loved, not a traitor who would take his love and shove it back in his face. I'm really the worse.

_I'm sorry, X. _I thought, wishing that would be enough to forgive my sins to him. _I'm really sorry…_

* * *

**Red X's POV**

At first, I never understood the expression "I could die of happiness". I mean, happiness? Come on, what load of bull. First off, no one could die from being happy unless you were some stupid ditz who would fall and trip over his/her own two feet from being overexcited. And second, happiness was something I couldn't comprehend to. After all, happiness was practically nonexistent in my life.

But when I held her in my arms, and told her those three words, "I love you." The feelings I had been trying to ignore, trying to suppress, had finally built up inside of me and exploded.

I could practically die of happiness.

But that was then, and this is now. And now, that woman who I thought was the only one I could trust, the woman I loved with every fiber of my being, was betraying me right in front of my face.

I thought it was funny how she was so quiet when I awoke, and how she didn't respond as she usually did when I kissed her good morning. But I brushed it away, thinking that something personal must have happen.

But when I heard that click, when I turned my head and saw that gun she pointed towards my face I knew that I should have trusted my instincts.

Damn, why had I let my defenses fall!? Why had I let her into my home, knowing the dangers of doing so!? Why the hell had I fallen in love with her!

"Raven," I said, my voice hurt. I could see her eyes tighten as she bit her lip, something she only did when she was close to showing vulnerability.

"You should have known better," she murmured. "You shouldn't have trusted me…"

"But I did," I told her. "And you're going to just break that trust?" She didn't answer.

God, why me? Why did you let her come into my life and do this to me? Never had my heart been taken and torn to pieces like it was being now. Even when I saw my parents dead, and Tessa taken away, never had I felt such fear and anger as I did right now. I should have seen this! I should have! But…

I didn't.

I was fool. I had let a snake disguised as a mouse come into my hole and eat me alive.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

"If you resist I will shoot you." Would I really? Would I actually have the willpower to shoot the man I had come to love these past weeks I had spent with him? How long had it been anyway? How long ago did he take me here to on the urge to nurse me back to health?

He stared at me, his eyes hurt and piercing my heart. I know how much I had hurt him, but I couldn't do anything about that now. I was a Titan, I had to do my job.

He didn't resist at all. In fact, he even put his hands together to make it easier for me to tie them up.

"_Raven, have you apprehended X?" _Richard asked me through my communicator. X could hear him, hear how I had been tricking this entire time.

"Yes," I answered.

"Alright, then. Good job, Raven." I turned towards the door, surprised they got here so early. A little part of me had been hoping that I might have some alone time with him.

"So this is the infamous Red X's liar?" Richard looked around, clearly not impressed. "I'm disappointed, but you're a hard man to nab, X."

X didn't answer. He didn't even look at anyone. All he did was stare at me. Did he know how much I was hurting right now? How much I wanted to undo his binds and run off with him? Or did he stare at me with those accusing eyes to make me hurt even more. It was like he was saying himself, "You traitor bitch."

"You happy, Rae?" I looked at X, shocked he could even speak to me. But his tone was like poison that cut through me. "You finally got what you wanted."

"X," I murmured, wanting to say something, even if it was a pathetic excuse! I wanted to tell him I didn't want to do it. That it had been a mistake. God, why did Richard make me do this? Why had I come up with that stupid plan?!

"Let's go Rae. The mayor and his people are waiting outside." I looked at Richard who smiled at me. "You really are good at this Rae."

I forced a smile on my face, watching as Richard picked up X and led him outside. I followed behind. I was surprised when the cameras flashed and people who hated X, mostly the villains he killed, screamed, cheering me on like I had done something good.

"Go ahead, Rae." I turned to look at X. His eyes were so cold. "Take a bow. You deserve the applause."

I could feel the tears forming in the corners of my eyes as my heart felt like someone was squeezing it until it would finally give up. I felt like everything, everything I should have been fighting for, had suddenly been taken from me.

No…I felt more like a little girl whose favorite doll had just been torn from her hands and thrown into a pit of fire.

* * *

**Red X's POV**

I looked at Raven, and for a moment I thought I spotted tears. I almost wanted to break free of Richard and just take Raven into my arms and comfort her.

But reality held me back. After all, it was her fault I was here.

This scene reminded me of a song I had heard Jinx singing before. And as I remembered the lyrics, I chuckled bitterly. It was too perfect to describe everything.

The cheering people, the act Raven had played up until now, the pain I knew would never leave, and the fact that I had loved her, but she had never really loved me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I like this ending. Maybe I will put it in VF, but it won't be in First Person. Poor X…poor Raven…I don't know who to feel sorry for more!! :( **

**Thanks for reading everyone!!**

**Ciao,**

**Xaleria**


	4. Day by Day

**Day by Day**

**A One-shot**

**This one was inspired by Big Bang's "Haru Haru" MV. It's really similar (actually the entire plot is almost the exact same except for some minor differences…). **

**But anyway, this is a sort of AU to my story, "Baby, Be Mine". I use most of my BBM characters here. They DON'T have powers, nor are Raven and Tray DEMONS. They are all HUMANS. **

**Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Summary:** Just forget about me and live on, please. I'm getting worse by the day, and I'm afraid to say goodbye forever to you. Just keep living on for me, day by day.

**Disclaimer: So…if I stole this plot…does that mean I don't own it? I don't own TT, nor do I exactly own this plot (I guess). But I do own my own OCs!! (claps happily that she actually owns something)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Don't look back and leave_

_Don't find me again and live (on)_

_Because I have no regrets from loving you_

_Take only the good memories_

_I can bear it in some way_

_I can stand in some way_

_You should be happy if you are like this_

_I become dull day by day…_

_- _**Haru Haru by Big Bang**

Lia looked around nervously as she gripped the steering wheel of her Porsche. How long was her cousin planning on taking? Her honey-colored eyes flickered to the side mirror as she watched her cousin take Raven's hand in his own.

Tray soothingly rubbed Raven's hand, his emerald eyes looking around casually. Raven's violet eyes looked down at their hands, not exactly comfortable with them being like that. But she was the one asking Tray for a favor, so she couldn't exactly complain.

"So…" Raven started, tucking a lock of indigo hair behind her ear. "Is that a yes?"

Tray looked back at Raven, and nodded, letting go of her hand. Raven gave him an appreciative smile and looked down at the silver ring on her on her left hand. It was just a simple silver band, a promise more than a piece of jewelry.

She took it off her finger, handing it to Tray. She then bade him goodbye and walked away. Unbeknownst to her, however, the transaction had been seen by someone she would wish hadn't.

"What the hell?!" a voice shouted. Tray looked back, turning towards the three people who stood staring at him. One in the middle had furious ice blue eyes. He stomped up to Tray, making sure he was staring straight into his eyes, "What the hell was that?"

"What do you think it was?" Tray muttered as he pushed Ryan away from him.

Getting offended and angry, Ryan pushed back, "Let me rephrase that: What the hell were you doing with my girlfriend?"

"You mean ex-girlfriend?" Tray teased as he smirked at Ryan. Becoming livid, Ryan punched him. On a reflex, Tray hit him back.

Lia quickly got out of her Porsche, running to separate the two men as Riley and Carlos tried to restrain Ryan. "You bastard!" Ryan screamed as he tried to free himself.

"Just face it!" Tray growled as Lia grabbed a hold of him before he really lost his temper. "She left you!"

"I'll kill you!" Ryan threatened as he pushed Ryan and Carlos off, lunging for Tray.

He grabbed Tray's vest, and the two fell to the ground, rolling over as they tried to gain dominance over the other.

"Tray! Tray, let go of him!" Lia screamed angrily as she reached down for the two.

"Ryan! Just forget him!" Riley too tried to separate them.

"You two look like you're straddling each other!" Carlos called out, prompting a quick separation of the two.

"Forget it," Ryan spat as he got up. He wiped a dribble of blood from his lip and walked away as Tray got up.

"She really did leave you!" Tray called out after him, only reminding Ryan of the fresh wound that hadn't been made by Tray's fists.

-x-X-x-

Ryan squirmed in his seat again, trying to stop the tears that he knew were coming. He stared, his eyes dead, at the TV screen that showed Raven's smiling face. "Ryan!" She called out from the TV, her arms open to accept him.

"Oh god…" he sighed, covering his eyes so he would be able to see her anymore. "Why me? Why did you let her…"

He didn't even dare finish that sentence, because he felt that if he did, the ugly truth he was trying to avoid would come into the light. He wouldn't be able to avoid it anymore. As if to keep it from actually coming into the light, Ryan got up and quickly turned off all the lights, leaving him in darkness.

Even if the lights were out to keep him from seeing the pain, he could still see the light of the TV screen, watching as Raven laughed and hugged him. A burning pain flashed through his heart. His eyes tightened as he watched Raven smile, mock-kissing the camera that had him behind it.

Had he forgotten to turn on the air conditioner? Why did he suddenly feel such intense heat crawling up his skin? Why did the heat flare, as if he were on fire? It hurt so much!

Ryan cried out, tearing at his skin as if it would rid him of the fire. He got up, running blindly towards his bathroom. He flung the door open, turning on the light out of habit.

He didn't even bother to take off his clothes; he just turned on the shower the coldest he could get it and stood underneath it, allowing the cold water to hit against his fiery skin. Ryan sighed, allowing the water too soothe the pain.

_Why…_he thought sadly as he looked up, the water blinding him. _Why did you leave?_

The fire gone now, he turned off the shower, stepping out and looking in the mirror. _Why…did you leave me?_

Looking at his reflection, his memory brought up a visual of Raven creeping up behind him, covering his eyes as she whispered, "Guess who?" in his ear. He almost smiled, wrapping his arms around imaginary Raven. "Raven…"

Raven smiled back, reaching up for a kiss. He leaned down to meet her, but suddenly she was gone. Then reality hit him:

Raven was gone.

Raven had never been there.

Crying out in anger, Ryan swung his fist, hitting the mirror and cracking it. He stared back at his reflection again, the tears blinding him. "Why?" he croaked out, as if his reflection could give him an answer. He touched the mirror, whispering, "Why didn't you at least say goodbye?"

-x-X-x-

"Ryan! Ryan, open this door!"

Ryan rolled his eyes towards the door as a fist banged against it. "Ryan Anthony Xander! You've been locked in your apartment for a week! If you do not open this door, I will bust it down! I'm not joking!"

"That's a first," Ryan muttered as he forced himself up. Carlos really wasn't joking, and Ryan really didn't want to buy a new door. He pulled it open, "What do you want?"

"Holy crap! What the hell happened to you?! You look like a zombie!" Carlos looked bug-eyed at his friend.

"Haha," Ryan muttered sarcastically.

"But seriously dude, you need to get out of here!" Riley scolded him, "You need sunlight! You're so pale! And Carlos is kind of right…you look like you're dead."

"Can't a guy grieve in peace!" Ryan shouted, losing his temper quickly.

"No," Carlos answered, grabbing Ryan's hand. "We're taking you for a drive! You need the fresh air!"

"Wait! Let go! Carlos!!"

"Shut up! I'm older! You listen to me!"

Too tired to fight, and knowing Carlos wouldn't give up, Ryan just sighed in defeat. It seemed he had been doing that a lot lately.

-x-X-x-

"Now, isn't this nice?" Carlos asked as he settled back in his seat, a light grip on the steering wheel. "To breathe in the polluted air of Jump City."

"Sure it is." Ryan muttered. "No point in living now that she's gone. Better die of toxins while I can."

Riley and Carlos had no response to that. Carlos cleared his throat, focusing again on his driving as he narrowed his eyes in thought.

Who knew Ryan's girlfriend of three years would just leave him like that? They had been so close that you would believe it was true love. And what even sucked more was that it had been **Tray** she had gone too. He was supposed to be Ryan's best friend (Yeah, they're friends here). Carlos had been angered, surprised and confused. Did this mean for the three years she had dated Ryan, she really had harbored feelings for Tray? Why had she hurt Ryan? Why?

It made no sense…

"Stop the car!"

Carlos jerked forward as he abruptly pressed down on the brake. "What the hell?!" He turned back as he heard the door swing open. "Ryan?"

Both Riley and Carlos watched as Ryan angrily walked up towards a car…one that both Tray and Raven currently sat in.

Raven looked uncertainly at Ryan. She bit her lip, part of her wanting to run out of this car and into Ryan's arms. But when Tray put his arm around her and tightly held onto her, she snapped back and remembered why she had left Ryan in the first place. She tried to look comfortable and casual as she relaxed in Tray's arms. She watched as Ryan became enraged, hitting the car top angrily.

"What the fuck are you doing, Raven? Why are you with him?!"

God, how much she wanted to tell Ryan why…"Don't, Rae."

Raven looked back up at Tray as he murmured, "It'll only hurt him more later."

"I know…" she whispered, looking back at Ryan, hoping her eyes held nothing for him.

"Fuck you!" Ryan yelled at her, throwing his hands up to signal that he was fed up. He shook his head, trying to shake away the tears he could feel building up. God, how much he wanted to go up and wipe that stupid smug look off of Tray's face.

"Ryan," Riley's low, warning tone came from behind him. "Don't do it. It's only what he wants you do."

"Yeah, I know," Ryan hissed, glaring at Tray who wrapped his arms around Raven and made her lean on him. He smirked at Ryan, his face almost saying, "I win".

Not able to stand it anymore, Ryan walked away.

-x-X-x-

"Thanks, Tray." Raven sighed as she looked back at his worried eyes.

"Don't push yourself too much," Tray warned her as he narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing her. Her skin was paler than normal, and she looked very tired. "You don't look so good."

"Yeah, I know." she breathed out. "See you tomorrow? At one?"

He nodded, "See you."

Raven closed the door then watched as Tray drove off. She turned back to her apartment building and walked slowly up the stairs and through the halls towards her room. Her mind was swarmed with thoughts.

_Ryan, _she thought as she shut her eyes, biting her lip. _I'm so sorry…_

A sharp pain rose in her chest and she coughed, leaning against the wall for support as her body suddenly felt weak. Raven clutched her chest as tears streamed down her face. She reached up towards her hair, and pulled it out, a handful of hair also easily falling out. The tears came faster. _I'm so sorry, Ryan…_

She leaned her head back against the wall, knowing what came tomorrow. _I don't want to say goodbye forever…_

-x-X-x-

Ryan aimlessly walked around the streets, bumping into people and not caring.

"Watch it!" someone yelled at him, but Ryan just walked past. He was lost.

No, he had been lost since ever he saw Tray and Raven together.

"Why," he murmured again as he walked on. "Why the hell am I still alive? Why am I still going, day by day? Why…?"

"She's gone," he told himself, as if he hadn't known it. "Why are you still here?"

He looked up as he reached his apartment. Once, this had been his favorite spot because he spent many times here with Raven…

But she was gone now.

Ryan opened his door, looking inside. He thought he saw Raven turn and greet him, probably burning dinner too. He thought he saw her by the bookshelf, leafing through another classic. She was by the piano, playing out a few notes. She was on his couch, snuggled up in the blanket as she patted the seat next to her, welcoming him. She was coming out of his room, wearing one of his shirts. She was coming out of the bathroom, embarrassed to be caught in just a small towel.

She was everywhere…yet no where at the same time.

The memories ran by his mind, and Ryan screamed out in anger, wanting to forget. He wanted to forget everything! He wanted this ripping pain in his heart to disappear!

He quickly ran into his apartment, tearing apart everything.

Ryan pulled books out of the shelves, threw his couch over, broke anything his hands came into contact with, and even tried to burn his kitchen down. Once he was sure every memory of her had been destroyed in some way, he cried out, both in relief and sadness.

"Ryan!" Hannah, Riley's girlfriend, tried to come in, but Riley held her back. He shook his head at her.

"Let him vent," he explained. They had come to cheer up Ryan, but it looked like that wouldn't help.

"That bitch!" Hannah hissed as she and Riley left Ryan's apartment. They sat in Riley's car, heading towards no where in particular. "I want to go give her a piece of my mind!!"

Riley opened his mouth to talk to Hannah, but was interrupted by his ringing cell phone. He picked it up, "Hello?"

"_Riley,_" a familiar voice answered on the other end.

"Tray," he snarled. "What the hell do you want? You already destroyed Ryan's life enough."

"_Please, just give me some time to explain._"

"Explain what? How you betrayed your best friend by stealing his girlfriend and breaking his heart?"

"_No, let me explain why._"

Riley paused, frowning. It had been something he had been wondering about. Why had Tray betrayed his best friend?

"Alright, you have a minute to tell me why."

He heard Tray suck in a deep breath, and said everything in just two words, "_Raven's dying._"

-x-X-x-

Riley looked at Raven, shock and pain written on his face. Raven only smiled at him, "Hi Riley."

"Wh-why…?" Riley fell to sit at the foot of her bed. He took in Raven's hospital gown and the white beanie that covered her balding head. He looked around at the machines and wires connected to her.

"H-how…" His voice tightened at the mere thought of what was happening to Raven. "How long has this…?"

Raven only smiled, not showing any signs of pain or anything, "About four months. By the time I went to the doctors, they said I was lucky I hadn't died yet."

"You mean…it's…" Riley didn't finish.

Raven nodded, knowing what he was going to say, "It's terminal cancer. Even chemo can't help me now."

"There has to be something!" Riley's eyes frantically went back and forth to Tray and Raven.

Tray looked down at his feet, "There's nothing. I've been trying to find any solution since ever Raven told me…but…"

He didn't want to say the words, "it's too late". It only finalized everything.

"Is that why…" Hannah started, piecing it all together. "You lied to Ryan about leaving?"

Raven's smile faltered a bit, although it was still on her face. She looked down at her hands, which were now shaking. She grasped them tightly, answering, "Yes. I lied to Ryan to make him think I left him for Tray. I thought it would be better than…" she trailed off, knowing that everyone thought of the same thing by their grimaces.

It was better than dying on him.

Raven quickly bounced back, chuckling, "Oh well. I don't regret loving Ryan. He really was the only one for me."

Standing outside the door, watching, listening and not wanting to believe it, was Carlos. He had been here visiting a family member, and while he was leaving he had spotted Ryan and Hannah. He had followed them to here and knew everything now.

_Ryan…_he thought. _Ryan doesn't know…and she's having her operation today…_

Carlos turned away, quickly walking towards the elevator and pulling out his cell phone. He dialed Ryan's number.

-x-X-x-

Ryan was again walking the streets, wondering when this ever-lasting nightmare would end. He felt a vibrating in his pocket, and it took him a while to realize someone was calling him.

He picked it up, his voice practically dead, "Hello?"

"_Ryan! It's Carlos. You won't believe it! I'm at the hospital right now, and Raven's here!_"

"So?"

"_Ry…She's dying of terminal cancer._"

His heart stopped, and he wondered if he really was caught up in a nightmare. Would he wake up soon? "What?"

"_Raven, she has terminal cancer._"

"She…you…there's no way…" Ryan ran his fingers through his hair, the nightmare spiraling out of control.

"_It's the truth. And she's about to go into operation. It's her last chance._"

Ryan's head was spinning. "No…" He looked around, as if a camera crew would pop out at any moment and say it was all just a game. Or if someone would pop out and say, "April Fools!" or something like that.

"_Ry? You still there?_ _Hello?_" The phone was on the ground, Ryan's feet quickly running away from it.

He ran with all he had towards the hospital. It had to be a bad dream. It had to. He would wake up any moment now, and would find Raven sleeping next to him. He would then take her into his arms and say how much he loved her…

"It has to be a dream!" He yelled.

He only hoped that was true.

-x-X-x-

Tray watched as the wheeled Raven away into the operation room. If it worked…then everything would be okay. If it didn't…

He didn't even want to think about it.

The operation room's doors closed, and Tray looked around at Riley, Hannah, and Carlos who had shown up a few minutes ago.

All they could now was wait…

Wait and hope.

-x-X-x-

Ryan didn't care that people stared at him weirdly as he ran through the hospital and towards the operation room the nurse had pointed him towards.

He turned the corner, then stopped as he saw Tray walking down it. Their eyes meant for a moment, and Ryan tried to keep his composure. He started to walk, only wanting to pass him.

Of course that didn't happen.

Tray grabbed his arm, stopping him before he walked past. Ryan looked back at him as he sighed, searching his pockets. He then pulled out the silver band Raven had given him in the beginning. It was the promise.

Tray opened Ryan's fist and placed the ring in it. Ryan stared down at it, knowing that the nightmare he had hoped was just that…wasn't.

He looked up at Tray, who looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry I lied." Tray's eyes went back down to the ring, "But Raven…she really loved you."

He then let go of Ryan, and watched as Ryan stared at the ring. Tray walked away, leaving Ryan.

Ryan's hands began to shake, and he clenched the ring before it fell out of his palm. He brought his fist to his face, the revelation to his worst nightmare ever.

He leaned against the wall, still staring at his fist as he clenched his chest where it felt like his heart was ripping. But it was different from before. This time, it was an entirely new pain.

"Why…?" he murmured, looking at his fist. His eyes then traveled to the hallway leading to the operation room, and he walked towards there. He saw Riley and Hannah sitting on the bench. He saw Carlos leaning against a wall.

They all watched as he walked up to the operation doors, wanting to throw them open. But he was afraid.

He was afraid of seeing Raven, on that operation table, on the other side.

"Ry…" Riley murmured as he got up.

"She…she…" Ryan couldn't stop the tears this time. He cried out, leaning onto Riley who hugged him tightly.

He sobbed, calling her name, wanting to hear her answer back. He could still feel the ring biting into his skin, and the day of their promise came back to him.

It had been the day they had been making a video together. He had been watching it before.

He could see Raven smiling and laughing. He could see him chasing after Raven as they acted like two people in love. He could see them sitting on a bench as he surprised her with the rings. He saw them try them on and admire them.

"_It's a promise," he whispered to Raven as he kissed her forehead. "That we'll be together forever."_

"Raven!" he sobbed, and everyone watched him sadly.

Behind those doors, Raven was crying as she remembered those memories as well. But they were happy tears as she smiled at the good memories of her and Ryan. She almost wanted to laugh as she thought of how silly Ryan was sometimes.

As she remembered the day she had gotten her promise ring from Ryan, she closed her eyes. She could feel herself fading slowly.

_Could we…_she thought as her heartbeat slowed. _Just forget our promise of being together forever?_

The beeping line on the machine became a flat line.

-x-X-x-

The doors burst open and Ryan, who had slowly stopped crying a while ago, rushed to Raven. Everyone, including Tray who came back and hid the hallway he had encountered Ryan in, watched as Ryan knelt beside the stretcher. He looked at Raven's peaceful face, and those tears came back.

"Raven…" he murmured, caressing her cheek lightly. He brushed his thumb against her lips, wondering why she was smiling. "How do you expect me to go on now?"

For a moment, he thought he saw Raven smile at him and tell him, "Just keep living day by day."

The tears streamed down his face, and Ryan didn't care that people were watching him. He looked down at Raven's smiling face, only wanting to just stare at her serene face forever. He couldn't save her anymore…but he would live on for her. It would be what Raven wanted.

_Oh girl_

_I cry, cry_

_You're my own_

_Say goodbye, bye_

_Oh, my love_

_Don't lie, lie_

_You're my heart_

_Say goodbye…_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Wow, I'm actually surprised by how long this turned out. It seemed short when I started…but anyway, I hope you guy enjoyed it! Personally, I loved it. But I love tragedies in general…**

**Anyway, I REALLY SUGGEST checking out the MV. You can totally see the emotion I was trying to put in here in there. PLEASE! I know it's not in English and Asian music may not be everyone's cup of tea, but the MV is so awesome! And it also helps with trying to picture some of the things I was writing. **

**I'll post a link for the English Subbed video in my profile under "Links" of course. ;P**

**But you don't have to watch it if you don't want to.  
**

**Please review! I'd really love some feedback on this one!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Ciao,**

**Xaleria**


	5. Sudden Confession

**Sudden Confession**

**A One-shot**

**Ah, I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating lately. XP School starts this coming Monday (AND I'M SO NOT READY!!). Ugh, I haven't been able to find the time to write BBM or VF (That and I'm trying to make them longer but that doesn't seem to be happening…-.-) so I'm trying to make up for it with this one-shot.**

**I'm not sure what it's about yet…it's just something random…(well, somewhat)**

**So I hope it's not too crazy, enjoy anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Uh…since I'm not sure what I'm doing, I'll say I don't own TT, but I do own anyone else! I even own the thingy in the beginning and end! Yeah!! I actually own something for once. XP**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_I've been keeping it locked in_

_I've been hiding it for so long_

_I can't keep this secret to myself anymore…_

_Got to tell you_

_What I really think of you…_

Everyday I look at you, I notice something about you.

You're very solitary and cold to others, but really you're soft-hearted and yearn for friendship.

You're called an "Ice Princess" with no feelings, but I see the pain in your eyes every time you hear those words.

You're often labeled as "creepy", but you actually hate anything relating to it.

Many say you probably also slept with every man in this room, but I see the fear you harbor against the other sex. I see how you flinch at every touch, and how you try to avoid guys altogether.

I hear you also cut yourself and have attempted suicide a couple of times, but I see how serious you are about life and death.

Many say you were probably birthed by rich parents and are a snob because of it, but I see those bruises you hide and the money you never use for yourself, but for the homeless kids you buy food for.

I've also heard that you're also very stupid and can't even write or read, but I see you in the library everyday, reading a new classic and scribbling away in a journal.

People also say you're not at all pretty, but I see the way you hold yourself with grace. I see how your hair shines in a unique shade of indigo, and how your amethyst eyes captivate others. I see the beauty despite you being plain. You outshine even the loveliest of all girls.

There is no other word to describe you other than: perfection.

You're like a diamond. Although there are "supposed" flaws, it actually makes you all the more perfect.

You shine, you stand out, you are something of great value, yet come from the dirtiest of places.

Can you say that is not right?

You come from downtown Jump City, the worst place of all hell-holes.

It is crime-ridden and full of deceit. Friends would smile and then turn around the next moment and rob their friends blind. Men would rape woman, and vice versa, and either one would not say a thing. It is just 'the way of life'.

How can someone as perfect and pure as you come from such a horrible place?

How could someone like me even lay eyes upon you?

You are something other worldly, and we do not belong together.

As much as I want you by my side…

Next to you, I am the poor little rock who couldn't become a diamond. Not even a semi-precious jewel. You are a thoroughbred, and I am a mutt. Simply put.

And every time I see you, every time I'm awed, I find more faults within me.

But still, isn't it a wonderful feeling?

To feel as if you found your other half to complete you?

Yes, so refreshing this feeling.

And I've decided to tell you that secret I've been hiding for a long while now. Yes, a little secret of mine I've been hiding for years. I've been watching you since the very day I saw you, and this feeling just bloomed inside of me. And I knew then.

You were the one.

You had to be.

You were everything I was not.

Aren't we perfect for each other?

Everywhere I fail, you excel. I make up for what you can't be, and you are what I can never be.

"Raven," it's time for my little secret. Oh, how much I love it when you give me that look of innocence. It just makes this feeling bubble up inside me more. "I have a sudden confession."

You're eyes are so adorable when they widen so big in surprise. It makes this feeling feel all warm and fuzzy inside me. "I absolutely _**hate**_ you."

_You see, you're everything I'm not_

_Everything I want to be_

_And while I'm in awe_

_I absolutely hate you_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yeah, it's short (only two pages) but surprising, no? :)Well, I'm sorry for my lack of update on my other stories. I'll try to catch up soon!**

**But about this, if anyone is confused about who's speaking, IT'S RED X! Yep. It is. Don't worry though, I don't think I'll actually leave this off here. I might make this a two-shot (if I ever find the time to write a long one!!). :)**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! **

**Ciao, **

**Xaleria**


End file.
